


Locked Up

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Locked Up

“ _There’s a warrant for you all.” Tommy said, rising from his seat as confusion and shock began to flash through each persons features. Your heart began to race in your chest, and anger began to pulse through your veins, your own brother-in-law had betrayed you all. Got you all to do his dirty work, and then get you locked all up for it._

_“Polly, the murder of Inspector Campbell.” He began, and faces began to pale around the room. “Michael, the murder of Father Hughes.” There was silence. “Arthur. Murder, sedition, conspiracy to cause explosion.” Gasps. “John, you as well. Murder, conspiracy to cause explosion.” Everyone rose from their seats. “Y/N. Multiple murder, conspiracy to cause explosion.”_

_Police whistles could be heard in the distance as the rom erupted into chaos. You could feel John pulling you into him, embracing you, but you was making a beeline to Tommy, throwing any punches you could. “You fucking betrayed us, you fucking got us to do your killing! You fucking bastard!”_

_Tommy remained emotionless as John struggled to pull you away, saying his promises of returning to you as the police pulled you apart after they barged into the room._

* * *

That was the last time you saw your John. Dull grey walls and solemn prison guards were the only things you saw nowadays, and you swore you was slowly losing the plot. You dreamed of the day you would see John again, but with every day that passed, it seemed more and more impossible. 

You had no idea that the others had been released months prior, you had no knowledge of the endless fighting John had been doing to get you freed. The only thing you knew for certain was that you would rot in your tiny cell, without John. All for Tommy _fucking_ Shelby.

The man’s name was still venomous on your tongue, and every fibre of your being detested him. It was _him_ who had got you here. In your eyes, he was a monster. 

* * *

There was little to do in your cell, but more often than not you found yourself tracing nonsense shapes into the stone walls with an old piece of metal you’d found. It was silly, really, when you thought about it, but it took away the other thoughts consuming your mind. You was able to put yourself in a world where being with John again was possible.

You was pulled out of your daydream by the sound of your cell being opened and your head snapped into the direction of the prison guard. Your stomach dropped, and you immediately feared the worst.

It was your time.

Slowly rising to your feet, you carried yourself over to the guards and put your wrists in front of you to be handcuffed. The guards just shook their heads and took each of your arms, and led you down a long corridor. It seemed as though light from outside was becoming brighter and brighter, but you just put it down to losing the plot again. You’d never be freed.

_How you were wrong._

“You have been pardoned of your crimes, Miss.” One of the guards spoke up as she led you to the front door of the prison. 

At first, the words didn’t register into your mind, and you couldn’t quite believe what you was hearing. You was telling yourself it was a dream, a mere daydream that you’d be snapped out of when a guard would beckon you out of your cell.

It only sunk in when the cold Birmingham air hit you as you was pushed out onto the streets by the guard, and you squinted at the sudden sunlight. You heard your name being called, but you didn’t have time to register the voice before a pair of arms pulled you in. 

The scent, the voice, the embrace, it could’ve only been your John. You began to sob in disbelief, holding onto him for dear life as if you could lose him again.

“It’s alright, love, yeah? I’ve got you, I’ve got you. I’m never letting go of you again. I love you so much.” He said, kissing the top of your head, whispering sweet nothings and promises into your hair.

It was as if time had stopped around you both when you was reunited, and it felt like all of your dreams had come true at once.

For as long as he lived, John would never let you out of his hold again.

 

 


End file.
